Soushi Miketsukami
Soushi Miketsukami (御狐神双熾 Miketsukami Sōshi) is the main hero of this story. He is a nine-tailed spirit fox and, like the other members of the SS, is of ayakashi-human ancestry. Of them all, he is the most powerful. Soushi is usually calm, polite, and gentle to everyone, with a special soft spot for Ririchiyo Shirakiin. He blindly obeys her like a "dog" and always tries to protect her, even if his own life is at risk. He once served Kagerou Shoukiin. He was killed in action at the end of Part 1, at age twenty-three, while protecting Ririchiyo from a band of evil youkai. He is reincarnated but does not remember his previous life. After learning from Kagerou's mother how important Ririchiyo was for the previous Sōushi, he does some research and decides to become her SS agent again. Appearance Human Form Soushi Miketsukami is a tall, handsome young man with white hair, pale skin, and two different colored eyes: his left, gold, and the right, blue. His SS Uniform consists of a black suit, gray under-shirt, and maroon tie. He wears black half gloves. epic naruto weeb form When Soushi Miketsukami changes form, cherry blossoms explode around him - they resemble a pink feather boa in the anime - but this is temporary. His body gains nine fox tails, fox ears, and his clothes change entirely. In this form, he wears a white and black Japanese hakama and trousers with a blue sash and wields a katana. Personality Before Soushi met Ririchiyo, he was a person with no identity, no sense of self, no feelings. To gain his freedom from the twisted household that never gave him the nurturing he needed to develop feelings, he created a persona that allowed him to fit naturally into any type of situation; targeting ever more powerful women of the house to help him achieve his goal. As he wrote letters to Ririchiyo at his former master Kagerou's command impersonating Kagerou, Soushi found himself changing. He realized he was becoming a kinder person, someone who could feel, because of this interaction with Ririchiyo - at first only from imitating her, and later noticing his own unique feelings. Currently, he is calm, sweet, caring, possessive, and a little self-defeating. Despite his innocent and collected demeanor he is shown in later episodes to be a pervert. He is clearly obsessed with Ririchiyo, as evidenced by the huge poster of her he keeps in his secret room. Soushi's compassion-fueled willingness to do anything for her is demonstrated by his response to the two men who insulted her. Relationships Ririchiyo Shirakiin Ririchiyo is Miketsukami's current master. When Ririchiyo declined at first for his assistance, he offered her a katana to sever away his life as it is now meaningless without serving Ririchiyo. Ririchiyo was horrified but begrudgingly accepted after being pestered much by Miketsukami and his dog-like innocence. He continued to serve her passionately and fervently with professions of undying loyalty, until Ririchiyo walked home from school one day, witnessing him kissing a woman he didn't have feelings for. Ririchiyo became upset and began to talk Miketsukami afoul about his upright deceit to the woman. The two later reconciled at Ririchiyo's class ceremony party after two classmates began to badmouth her behind her back. Miketsukami defended Ririchiyo, saying she was caring, kind, and very sensitive. Ririchiyo, surprised, defended Miketsukami in return, throwing in herself a cup of water for his intrusion. With a heartfelt pinky swear, Ririchiyo asked Miketsukami to be her permanent SS. Later, after the arrival of Kagerou, Miketsukami becomes noticeably tense and even aggressive at one point; determined, it seemed, to prevent him from revealing his secret to Ririchiyo at all costs. After a tense fight, it is revealed that Miketsukami had been the one writing the letters to Ririchiyo in Kagerou's place the entire time, and that it was because of her that he had been able to develop feelings and a personality all his own. He also fell deeply in love with her over the course of the exchange but felt that he had no right to feel the way that he did because of his past. So, since he thought that he would never have a chance of being with her due to the secret of the letters, the fact that Kagerou was her fiancé, and his own dark past; he decided that he would satisfy himself with simply being close to her. He dreamed of having so much more, but would not tell her so because of his despicable past. Thus, with their first face-to-face meeting, he was able to introduce the real him to the girl he loved for the first time. In the manga, on chapter ten—episode twelve of the anime—Soushi and Ririchiyo finally kissed when the Time Capsule event was taking place in Ayakashi Kan. Ririchiyo left to go the playground, embarrassed because the letter she wrote was supposed to be given to her "future" self and Soushi was not meant to read its contents. Despite this, Soushi read it and told her that he doesn't deserve those words, continuing on with how being by her side is enough and that's what makes him happy. Afterward, Ririchiyo confessed to him her love, which also made Soushi admit he returned her feelings. As a result, they became lovers despite their seven years age difference. She confessed her love for him in an attempt to give him the self-courage she got after she fell in love with him. Soon after, he embraced her tearfully and told her that he loved her too. He also opened up to Ririchiyo, telling her he had a dream of wanting children and a family with her. This shows a bit more of his affection towards her - conveying his wishes. For a moment, their master-servant relationship is replaced with a relationship of lovers. When Soushi was in his apartment it is revealed that there is a "secret" room, to which he opens and it in contains over a hundred or possibly a thousand pictures of - none other than - Ririchiyo. Not to mention an especially huge one of her in the middle. Soushi's devotion to Ririchiyo is apparently more of an obsession. In the manga, Soushi is killed while trying to protect Ririchiyo from evil youkai. When he is reincarnated, he does not remember anything from his past life, including Ririchiyo. He figures out that Ririchiyo and he had a very close bond, so he tries to act like the old Soushi. Ririchiyo though figures out, and because of this, she ends their contract. Though during the Part 2, he was very much in love with Ririchiyo that he even hated his past self. When the time capsule is sent back into the past in Part 3, Soushi is able to help prevent the Ayakashi Kan massacre as well as his own death. At the end of the series, it is confirmed that Ririchiyo and Soushi have a child predicted by Natsume. Kagerou Shoukiin Kagerou was Miketsukami's former master. He served him with firm loyalty and did anything he bid, to which Kagerou quickly became bored of. When Ririchiyo began writing letters to Kagerou, Kagerou told Miketsukami to continue writing letters to his fiance, and he did, unbeknownst of falling in love and being influenced by Ririchiyo. Zange Natsume Zange lovingly calls Miketsukami ''"Sou-tan!~". ''They have a friendly relationship, with Zange always taking the initiative to hug Miketsukami and claim that he had missed him. They are childhood friends. Banri Watanuki Watanuki sees Miketsukami as his rival, due to a misunderstanding in their childhood. Miketsukami didn't mean it that way and apologized to Watanuki for injuring his pride. Renshou Sorinozuka Miketsukami calls Renshou ''"Onii-san" ''due to him having an older brother figure to Ririchiyo. Ririchiyo told him to stop calling him that, and even Renshou had asked him why, even though Renshou was the one that told him to. Unknown Admirer This young woman appeared in chapter 3 of the manga and episode 3 of the anime, confessing to MIketsukami. According to Miketsukami, she is not his girlfriend but was a neighbor. It is unknown what her name is or when or where she met him before, but she developed feelings for him and confessed but was turned down, possibly because Miketsukami already had feelings for Ririchiyo. In the anime, however, she tells him that she will leave him alone if they kiss. She is not seen again after that. Unnamed Son It is shown at the end of the manga's final chapter that he and Ririchiyo have a baby boy. It is implied that his son is a reincarnation of his future self since his son resembles him and wears glasses. Ex-mistress She is shown in chapter 8 in the manga and episode 11 of the anime as part of Miketsukami's past. Her name and age are not known. All is known is that she's the wife of the Miketsukami household's owner, the most powerful woman of it, was childless, and that, disturbingly, her and Miketsukami have had a year long '''sexual '''master-servant relationship. History Miketsukami is the nine-tailed foxes reincarnate. To control him, his family placed him under severe house arrest and escorted him to and from school. His room was his world; he has never met his parents. Through school, he learned to be very manipulative and to be grateful in situations. He started having sexual relations with women, starting with a maid. This was not only a way for him to gain affection, but also freedom. He did so by moving through the ranks, trying to gain more and more freedom, and to move away from his family. At a party with his ex-mistress, the most powerful woman in his family, he met Kagerou's mother, made her pity him, and gained freedom from his family. He had intended to serve her, but instead, he got Kagerou, ''the first male he's ever interacted with ''in his life. Kagerou made him write replies to the letters from Ririchiyo. While replying to her letters, and trying to be a form of Kagerou she'd be interested in, he found she had influenced him and became disappointed when he saw her for the first time. Later, he found out more about her painful past when Kagerou told him. He had developed genuine feelings for her even though he had never met her before. As he saw Ririchiyo looking down with pain he wanted to protect her as he saw her very miserable. Though he still wrote letters to her, he became more like the "Kagerou" he had been emulating. At the age of 22, he left the Shoukiin family to work as Ririchiyo's SS in Maison de Ayakashi. After the events of the raid on Maison de Ayakashi, Soushi reincarnated as himself, but he was different. In the final chapter, Natsume 'sees' Ririchiyo and Miketsukami holding hands with a little boy. Gallery Chapter_8_Cover.jpg Chapter 33 Cover.jpg Poster 9.jpg Poster 7.jpg tumblr_m8bj41YGJm1r7ib92o1_500_large.jpg Sniff.jpg SS.jpg Image.jpg|Their wedding 16c8a237acb98385a1b973fba8b05b7f.jpg|Little Miketsukami 4.jpg * He is seven years older than Ririchiyo. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Secret Service Category:Main Character Category:Adult